(oin l nio)
by leaffan
Summary: Practically every coin has two different sides to them, a heads and a tails. When you flip the coin, whichever side that shows is how you'll view the coin. LeafGreenShipping, IkariShipping, PokeShipping, ContestShipping Sorry if it's not that great!


I don't own Pokémon. I did come up with the plot though, even if there might or might not have been similar things you've read. I'm sorry that A Good Kind of Accident has gone on a hiatus, I've lost all motivation for that story and it's just gotten a weird feeling right now. As I'm writing this I will be typing up that story but new chapters probably won't be published until I can get some time off of school.

My goal for this new chapter of my life (Woot whoot, I'm a teenager now!) is simply to make people feel emotion towards the characters and my story. Hate, love, laughing out loud, crying out loud, or even all of them out loud at once would be spectacularly wonderful and unbelievable if you would ever care to share. Whatever it is, I just want to take that cheesy moment everyone has to say that the number one thing I want to do right now is to make people laugh or cry out loud when reading my stories. That being said, the whole above thing may be average but I honestly mean it.

Have you ever read the sad parts of _Sweet Misfortune _(Which is a highly recommended read for all of you girls!) while listening to 'Ronan' and then the happy parts with 'State of Grace'? If you're such a softy like me, you'll know the feeling I'm talking about :)

Oh, and the reason this story is being published today is because I wanted to post _something_ for my birthday as a kind of thank-you for staying with me for over a year :) Thanks everyone for all your support, you can't believe how ecstatic I was to have my very first review and then not too long afterwards, S&S got seventy-seven reviews! 3 you guys!

P.S.-In the words of Kevin Alan Milne, _"-The words thank you simply don't capture the full measure of what I feel for those who have helped with this and previous books."_

Chapter 1-One Cent

_Practically every coin has two different sides to them, a heads and a tails. When you flip the coin, whichever side that shows is how you'll view the coin. Coins are judged by their materials and value. Pennies are quite common but add up and then there are the rare ones. Coins that are off the press like dollar coins and ones from other countries. People are also like coins, they all have duel sides and then a thin middle ground. How you act towards them determines the side they show. Sometimes their sides are already chosen, flipped by the hand of fate. This story is about one such coin, a coin whose value changes depending on the side- from a penny to the rarest coin of all. _

_A coin whose life was determined by Lady Luck herself before it was even made…_

Leaf sat up groaning, her long dark brown hair a mess. Around her were several journals with notes about fashion and a popular singer called 'Alice' while on the floor were crumpled, waded up balls of paper. Putting on a pair of thick circular glasses she looked at the time and groaned again, getting up and stumbling to her drawer. It was winter but the heat bore down on the small apartment; even the flies were out of it as they flew lazily around scattered trash. Groaning again Leaf picked up a small green fan, hitting the side repeatedly until it began to blow and turn again. "Stupid thing always gets broken." She muttered and paused, her face in front of the slowly spinning blades to enjoy the small amount of cool air it provided.

Continuing on she pulled out a neatly pressed uniform and sweater. Even though it was hot she wore a dark blue skirt down to her knees and a matching sailor top. Then, heaving a big sigh, she fixed her glasses and pulled up knee-high socks along with an old oatmeal colored sweater that was long past its prime, the sleeves long and stretched out and material dotted with moth holes. Standing up Leaf shuffled out of the room towards the kitchen. Ignoring the piled up dishes she grabbed a disposable bowl and poured some cereal into it, shoveling it into her mouth with a plastic spoon. A shiny smartphone encased in a fashionable protector rang next to an old and beaten down phone, the caller ID showing a teenage girl with fiery red hair tied up in a severe ponytail.

"Hevollo?" Leaf asked, her mouth full of Coco Puffs. The girl on the other end sighed and rolled her eyes, "Leaf, how many times have I told you to not talk with your mouth full?" "Relax, Misty." "How can I relax when your big signing event is tonight?" "Calm down, just remember to pick me up behind the shopping mall in Cerulean around five. Bye." Leaf said and hung up, shoving her trash in the bin and stuffing both phones in her pocket. Heading towards the door she grabbed two hair ties and put her hair in two thick braids, making sure to brush her bangs in front of her eyes.

Stopping at the mat she switched her shoes into scuffed and old ones and grabbed a school bag. Pulling keys off the hook on the wall Leaf opened the door and then, quickly slipping out, she closed and locked it. Outside the bus was roaring to life and the doors shut before taking off. Letting lose a cry she soon broke into a run after it and then tripped. A loud honk brought her head up from the concrete and Leaf groaned again, hoping they would just pass away quickly without causing too much damage.

In a bright blue convertible the entire cheer squad and three football jocks laughed at her while the driver shifted uncomfortably, adjusting his sunglasses as if they would make him invisible. Glaring through her bangs in disgust Leaf muttered, "At least I'm not almost entirely plastic like you." Taking pity on her the driver got out of the car and held out a hand, "Need help?" He asked and Leaf glared up at him before getting up without his help, "I don't need charity from jocks." She said quietly and he leaned in closer, "What? I can't hear you, you're too quiet." Blushing from his close proximity she instinctively lashed out by taking a step back and replying, "Go play with your Barbie dolls like the good little boy you are." She sneered and then winced, the sentence reminding Leaf of the way they would treat her.

Straightening and looking slightly wounded the jock pulled a band aid and gently set it down on the concrete, "Well, see you later." He said and was about the add something before one of the girls yelled, "Hurry up Gary!" And he got in the car with an apologetic look before starting it up and leaving.

Crawling forward and poking the bandage Leaf recoiled and quickly backed away before picking it up. "What the hell?" She murmured in amazement and pulled out her handkerchief to quickly clean the scratch on her knee before applying the bandage. Seeing it was blue with yellow stars caused her to crack a smile and even blush a little before she noticed the time on her watch, "Oh crap!" She yelled and took off running towards the distant school. The lady whose house she was in front of laughed and shook her head, "That Leaf, always so odd."

'_You're so childish.'_

**. . .**

Quickly slipping into the classroom and scooting into her chair Leaf barely made it before the bell ran and Ms. Candice turned around, already done with attendance, "Today we will learn about the several wars in the history of Sinnoh and why Leaf Green was nearly late to class." Blushing wildly Leaf stammered as the entire class turned to face her, "W-Well you see…I was late for the b-b-bus and tripped…" She then pushed her glasses up as they slid down her nose, provoking her classmates to laugh. "Very well, just go stand out in the hall for the first ten minutes and then come in." Nodding in embarrassment she walked out and stood by the door. Across the small plaza the section for celebrities was closed off and they continued their affairs away from the normal teens.

"You know that if you just came out that you could go over there." Someone said and Leaf's head snapped up and a grin spread across her face, "Misty, what're you doing here?" Smiling Misty adjusted her uniform, "Mr. Pryce, being the grumpy old man he is, sent me over to the normal division as punishment for talking too much with Ash during our management class. He said that even if I was lucky enough to manage 'Arisu', I still need to pay attention." Laughing Leaf rolled her eyes, "How's Ash?" Misty groaned, "Arceus, that kid is so dumb but his luck is amazing. He finally managed to get Gary to debut but I don't know what he's going to do, probably become the next 'Bill Nye'."

Eyes widening Leaf pushed her glasses up as a bad habit, "Gary Oak? What do you know about him?" Misty smirked and waggled her eyebrows, "You're interested? If you want I can get a fat folder of info. by the time we meet after school." "Sure, that would be-" "Leaf, who are you chatting with? Get back in here!" Ms. Candice said irritated and the two girls giggled before parting.

**. . .**

_RIIINNNNGGGG! _As the bell chimed Leaf quickly gathered all of her things and ran out into the hall, her books nearly spilling out of her hands as her bag carelessly slung over her shoulder slipped to her elbow. Her once neat braids were falling apart from the stress of the day while her glasses slipped down to the tip of her nose. "Ack!" She yelled as she crashed into a thin but tall frame clad in a loosely worn elite section uniform. "Leaf, slow down!" the teen said with a nervous laugh and Leaf looked up irritated, only to find Gary Oak. "If you wanted some extra time with me you could have just asked." He said shakily and she pushed her large glasses up, hoping that they prevented him from seeing her faintly flushed cheeks and eye roll.

Sinking to the floor she quickly gathered up her stuff before standing up and looking him in the eyes stubbornly. Frowning she stomped on his foot with her heel, "Hmph! Thanks for helping," and ran away.

Quickly finding the nearest public restroom she closed the entrance and locked it, getting the whole bathroom to herself. Opening a hidden section of her bag Leaf pulled out several bags. Pulling off her glass she popped in greenish-blue contacts to cover her hazel eyes she then added some mascara before moving on. Next were a pair of emerald studs and lip gloss and Leaf grimaced before pulling out a curling iron. Undoing her braids her hair was moderately wavy so she just ran a brush through the dark brown strands and added some extra curls before applying mousse.

Leaf grabbed a few hair pins and clips and stuck her hair into a loose and messy ponytail with a thin rubber band and covered it with a thin braid. Going into the nearest stall with a bundle of clothes she quickly stripped the uniform and pulled on dark designer jeans with an olive green shirt. The shirt had the word 'love' scrawled across in a neat black cursive script while the boat neck displayed a small silver locket. Grabbing a navy blue jacket she pulled it on and arranged her hair so it spilled out the side ad slipped on a pair of black flats.

Shoving her old backpack into a newer one Leaf stuck some ear buds in while taking one last look in the mirror. Satisfied that she looked like any other teenager Leaf unlocked the door to see several women looking confused outside, "Go ahead, I got rid of the problem." She said reassuringly to an old lady and quickly slipped away into the crowd.

She was now more confident, savvy, and strong.

She was 'Alice'.

…

"Where have you been?!" Misty asked, the tiniest bit of anger tinting her tone as Leaf casually slipped into the office, "Guess." Sighing Misty handed over a new set of clothes, "Jocks? Cheerleaders? Arceus, just ignore those jerks." Walking behind a screen to change she groaned, "It's not that easy. I swear they multiply like termites, they're everywhere!" Laughing Misty rolled her eyes, "Come out already, we need to hurry. After the signing you have to go meet with your co-workers to get acquainted with before your next movie series." "Hmm, who's starring?" "The major actors and actresses include Dawn Berlitz and she requested her bodyguard Paul Shinji will work with her, Drew Hayden, and Gary Oak will be playing one of your possible love interests. May Maple will be singing the sound track."

Stepping out from behind the screen Leaf neatly arranged her hair, "What do you mean by "possible" love interest?" Sighing Misty opened the door as they walked out¸ "The producer and director think that they should see who you work best with and have that person end up with you." "Interesting. Thank Arceus this isn't that lame drama you nearly made me try out for about this teen girl who lives a secret life as a popular actress and singer." Pausing mid-walk in her low strap black heels Leaf froze, all the color draining out of her body. "Wait…Gary Oak?!" She yelled, her voice reaching an all-time high before cracking.

Raising an eyebrow Misty fixed Leaf's frozen limbs so they weren't so weird looking and tapped her shoe impatiently, "Okay, what's wrong with this guy? I heard you mention him before and I've got the information. Please make it quick, we have to get there soon." "Gary…the fucking…Oak…Oh shit." As Leaf fell to the floor and the office began to fade her last thought was taken up by how afraid she would be if her mother had heard those words come out of her mouth.

Sighing Misty grabbed a bag on a hook labeled 'Leaf's Kidnapping Bag' and shoved her friend inside and groaning, slung the knocked-out girl over her shoulder as she marched towards the car.

…

"Yo Leaf~" Misty cooed, dangling a piece of dark chocolate over Leaf's sleeping face. At first she was nonresponsive until the scent reached her nostrils and her nose twitched. "Leaf, it's time to wak-Ack!" Misty yelled as Leaf, without opening her eyes, sat up quickly and snatched the chocolate with her mouth before swallowing it whole and lying asleep again. Getting angry Misty pulled out her large hammer and Leaf was up in a second, "I'm up!" She screamed and quickly grabbed the mallet, throwing it out the window than blanched when she saw the chain attached. "No matter what I'll never lose this baby." Misty said lovingly as she pulled the weapon back inside and stroked it while the driver lamented over the destroyed car side.

Sitting back in resignation on the dark leather seat, Leaf smoothed out her dark green taffeta dress and fingerless gloves, "So…Gary Oak's file…You said you had it…" She trailed and Misty rolled her eyes, "I see someone's especially talkative today. Yeah, here it is," She said and pulled out a thick folder from her large black purse, handing it to Leaf. Flipping past the manila covering and tittle page Leaf stopped to stare at his talent application from a few years ago, smiling ever-so-slightly at his goofy grin and wink. Apparently his birthday was in August, "Hmm, a Leo, that suits him." She murmured and turned to the more in-depth pages.

'Grandfather is Professor Oak, owner of Pallet Academy…Lives with him…' A tap on the shoulder brought Leaf's head up quickly as Misty held the door open and Leaf hurriedly stuffed the files under the chair before sliding out gracefully.

Cerulean City's large mall was crowded by tons of fans of both boys and girls screaming out 'Alice!' as they strained against the pre-set lines and officers in disarranged and stained blue uniforms. Grinning Leaf waved a few long and slender fingers without any nail polish as she walked towards the double doors of the building.

Stepping through the steel frame, Leaf marveled at the large interior decorated with numerous posters advertising any kind of product under the sun. Gently touching her arm, Misty brought Leaf back from her daze and inclined her head towards a small table against the wall, "Go ahead." She said quietly and prodded Leaf forward. Slipping onto the cold metal chair Leaf went into business mode and mindlessly signed pictures while smiling, barely processing anything that was being said.

After several more hours…

"You should really care more for your fans." Misty remarked as they drove towards the studio where they were going to meet Leaf's co-stars. It was already dark and Leaf stared out the window at the large highway lamps and towering buildings, "I know. I was just really distracted and tired." Leaf said and played with a once-curly strand of hair, "How long do you think I have?" Looking up from the agenda in her hands Misty's eyes softened, "You'll have enough time." "For what?" Sighing Misty shook her head, "That's up for you to decide."

Leaning her head against the window Leaf felt something rise up in her chest and glanced upwards towards the dark starless sky, "I don't want to."

…

"Hello, you must be Alice!" A tall teen said, rushing towards them. His black hair was messed up and covered sloppily with a red baseball hat in the optimistic hope that it would cover up the worst parts.

Unfortunately, it didn't.

"Ah…Oh yes, I'm Alice and you must be…Mr. Ketchum?" She asked and he nodded, "Yep, you can call me Ash since I'm pretty sure we're the same age. It's great to see you, my client was so excited that he couldn't sleep last night." Raising her eyebrow and pretending she knew nothing, Leaf looked around the room, "And your contact is…" The sentence was more of a statement than a question because, true to her personality, Leaf had done her homework.

"I'm his client." A deep yet silky and sophisticated voice spoke up and the owner unfolded his thin and slender frame from the seat, walking towards them with long strides. His chestnut hair was windswept and hung shaggily in front of his bright blue eyes. "My name is Gary Oak, pleased to meet you." His formality and the way he carried himself was so different from the awkward jock who's personality ranged from flustered to cocky in a second caught Leaf off guard and she only responded when Misty cleared her throat and elbowed her.

Nodding Leaf avoided his eyes, "I go by Alice."

"Do you have a last name?" A voice piped up curiously and everyone's attention was diverted towards a petite teenage girl around the same age-seventeen-as them. Her shoulder-length navy blue hair was hanging freely while two strands were pulled away from her cobalt blue eyes with triangle goldenrod clips. Blinking Leaf was about to respond when the fidgeting teen next to her brushed a long strand of purple hair out of his eyes and looked down at her, irritated, "Think before you speak, Troublesome. That's the stage name she prefers to go by. It's none of your business anyway." He spoke up quietly but the steel in his voice made everyone but Dawn feel shivers. Instead, she just rolled her eyes and pouted, "Don't call me that, Pauler Bear!"

Cocking his head to a side he widened his eyes ever so slightly, steadying his body and crossing his arms, "Oh, so you want me to call you by your normal name while you can't even say mine correctly? Just like the hypocritical little girl you are, _Troublesome._" He sneered and then smirked, "Or should I say 'Her Mighty Highness Dawn Berlitz'?" Glaring Dawn also crossed her arms and huffed, "Honestly, I don't know why I even suggested having you in the movie."

A not-so-quiet snort made Leaf notice the girl with natural brown pigtails leaning against the wall, "May!" She said and hugged the other girl who laughed, "Hey L-er…Alice, how are you? I can see you've…changed since elementary." Standing back Leaf rubbed her arm awkwardly as everyone stared at them, "Just fine…well enough."

"Just like May Maple to ask questions that make everyone awkward." The boy sitting next to Dawn on the couch said with a smirk and arrogant tone, flicking his green hair out of his eyes. Eye twitching May pushed herself off the wall and raised a fist, "You wanna go, Mr. Star?" Raising an eyebrow he smirked, "Hey, the name's Drew Hayden." He chose to ignore May instead and held out a hand to Leaf who's head was spinning from all the names this late at night. Slowly she grasped the tips of his fingers and shook them quickly before quickly withdrawing her hand.

"Why can't you be cute like that, May?" Drew smirked and May turned her head away stubbornly but bit her lip as her eyes burned.

Just before Leaf was going to object to Drew's comment a broad-shouldered man walked in, a perpetual smile on his face widened at the sight of Leaf, "I'm glad you could all make it and once again I'd like to say how glad I am to have such good actresses, actors, and singers here for my movie. As you all know, my name is Brock and yes, please address me with that name." Motioning for the majority of the room to sit down he waited while they arranged themselves before continuing, "I expect everyone to come on time and memorize their portions of the script. Any possible scandals will have you out of here in no time, no exceptions and I don't give a damn about your reasons or how 'it's not fair'. This is professional so keep up."

Cringing at his rant Leaf shifted uncomfortably in her seat, 'Arceus the big league guys are so serious.' Heading towards the door Brock handed Paul, who was closest, the scripts and walked out saying, "I'll see you all the day after tomorrow, don't be late." Sighing Paul passed out the thick packets, skipping over Dawn and instead stowing hers away in a messenger bag carefully slung over his shoulder.

"Hey!" She yelled, standing up but failing to look intimidating because of the height difference between her and Paul. Instead of making a remark that would only fuel the fire, Paul turned around, "Come one, it's getting late," and didn't stop to wait for Dawn as she stumbled after him. Watching them go, May could feel a little bit sorry for the girl. 'Hm. Chasing after someone who you love but doesn't love you back. I know that feeling.' She thought bitterly and instinctively her fist clenched.

Heaving a big sigh, Drew was the next one to stand up and soon May followed, their arguing heard all across the building with a dwindling population as people began to leave. Misty, Ash, Leaf, and Gary were now the only ones in the room and Leaf shifted nervously. Tugging on Misty's shirt like a child, Leaf indicated she wanted to go. Sighing Misty stopped her conversation with Ash to glance at her friend before diverting her attention to Gary who was closely studying Leaf. His handsome face was scrunched up in concentration as if he was trying to remember something but it constantly eluded his grasp.

"If you'll excuse us, Alice is getting tired so we have to be off." Misty said apologetically to Ash and gave one more smile to him before hurrying off with Leaf who was trying her best to look tired. Turning to Gary, Ash grinned, "What do you think of them? The girls are certainly cute, right?" Nodding slowly Gary blinked several times, trying to shake the feeling he had seen Alice before.

"Yeah…cute."


End file.
